Memoirs of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto
by Rikku Madara Uchiha
Summary: I want you to see the look on Sasuke-kun's face as you killed him in Hell Those were the last words he heard and the last words she spoke. Read and Review. Deathfic. Songfic. Oneshot.


Memoirs of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own My Chemical Romance or their songs.

Summary: I want you to see the look on Sasuke-kun's face as you killed him in _Hell _Those were the last words he heard and the last words she spoke. Read and Review. Deathfic. Songfic.

_**WARNING IF YOU WEREN'T LISTENING:**_

_**DEATHFICTION MEANING, THERE WILL BE DEATHS IN THIS FIC, ALRIGHT!? **_alright.

_Some say now suffer all the children._

_And walk away a savior._

_Or a madman and polluted._

_From gutter institutions._

_Don't you breathe for me._

_Undeserving of your sympathy._

_'Cause there ain't no way I'm sorry._

_For what I did._

Uzumaki Naruto, Shichidaime Hokage. Some wonder why he wasn't the Rokudaime. Well, At the time, he was a bit too young. Tsunade was forced to give the title to another man. Uchiha Itachi. Suprised, no? Itachi came back to Konohagakure after defeating his brother, Uchiha Sasuke, hard enough to knock some damn sense into him. After the deadly dance between the two had finally come to an end, Sasuke was near death. Itachi, knowing his brother probably wouldn't make it, decided to take his brother to Konohagakure, since he may have killed his clan, but for a good purpose.

Upon taking Sasuke to Konoha, several ANBU guards took him in for questioning, where he revealed that Fugaku controlled his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, to kill the clan and take all the blame, resulting in her execution. Itachi took the hit for him, knowing Sasuke wouldn't believe a damn word he said. Eventually, after two days of non-stop questioning, Senju Tsunade had finished her jutsu. What was the jutsu? It was a truth jutsu. She made sure he was telling the truth, than upon seeing that the thing worked, she dubbed him the Rokudaime.

Sasuke, of course, was pissed and fled Konoha again, only to be beaten by Naruto who had previously fled the village in order to try and save the remaining Jinchuuriki on his own. Naruto drug him back four years later, and after eight years, re-gained title as a Konoha citizen. Through many visits to the hospital, Ichiraku ramen, and Sunagakure, he earned the title ANBU captain. Uzumaki Naruto... Eventually, he made his name terribly well-known.

_And through it all_

_How could you cry for me?_

_'Cause I don't feel bad about it._

_So shut your eyes._

_Kiss me goodbye._

_And sleep._

_Just sleep._

_The hardest part._

_Is letting go of._

_Your dreams._

He was revealed to be the second born of the Yondaime Hokage or Konoha's 'Yellow Flash'. Many death-threats were made. Many lives lost. After fifteen years back in the village, Naruto reached the title of Shichidaime Hokage. He loved every minute of the day he spent in his office. He loved every second even more when he married Hyuuga Hinata two years later. At that time, he was thirty years old. After bringing Sasuke back for a third time, he was irritated. But, he remembered Sakura's wish and abided by it. She always tried her hardest to make Sasuke stay.

But he never listened. Never gave her the time of day. Days after learning of Naruto's rise to power and wedding, which he attended to with 8 ANBU by his side, he commited suicide. Nearly no one came except for Naruto, Sakura, Itachi, Kakashi and Hinata. No one in Konoha had ever known Uchiha Sasuke. And no one will remember him in the way Naruto will.

(A/N OMG I killed Sasuke. You think it's the end? Try again.)

Itachi had sunk into a deep depression afterwards. Several of his old friends had tried to get him out of it, hell, even Hinata tried! But he was stuck. Eventually, Naruto called on his best friend, Sabaku no Gaara to seek advice. Gaara sent three women; One for him to cry with, one to fall in love with, one to concieve a child with. When they arrived, Naruto did NOT expect what he saw. They were all the same woman! They were just shadow clones. The original was the one he was to cry with. But, Itachi had to figure this out. After two months, he did, and they fell in love, getting married the next year.

_A drink._

_For the horror that I'm in. _

_For the good guys and the bad guys._

_For the monsters that I've been._

_Three cheers for tyranny._

_Unapologetic Apathy._

_'Cause there is no way that I'm coming back again._

After having three children, Itachi went on an S-class mission to find the Akatsuki members and bring them to Konoha to become ninja. From what Naruto had heard, Akatsuki was a relatively good organization. It was their rival, Yuuyami, that made them seem evil. Itachi came back in the arms of Pein, the Akatsuki leader, cold and dead. Apparently, Orochimaru sprung a suprise attack to try and get Itachi. Both died in the attack.

Uchiha Mionmaru -his wife- mourned greatly for the death of her beloved husband. A ceremony was held. All in Konoha and even some from Sunagakure came for his funeral. Unlike his brother, he will be remembered forever. As one to help carry on the Will of Fire. When her children reached the age of 15, Mionmaru commited suicide on her husband's grave. Many came for her funeral as well. Her children weren't alerted until they returned to Konoha eight years later. They smiled and simply said, '...Atleast she's at peace with dad.' which shocked all whom they told.

Naruto, with his own children, was 38 years old. He could hold out for a while longer in office. At the age of 11 his children had graduated the Acadamy where Iruka taught for 3 more years before retiring. Although he still bought Naruto his occasional bowl of ramen. Haruno Sakura (A/N Thought I forgot about her?) was still grief stricken over the death of Sasuke. Naruto tried to console her, but she was stubborn. Sakura eventually settled on blaming Naruto for his death.

_And through it all._

_How could you cry_

_For me?_

_'Cause I don't feel bad about it._

_So shut your eyes._

_And kiss me goodbye._

_Sleep._

_Just sleep._

_The hardest parts._

_The awful things_

_That I've seen._

On October 10th, Naruto's Fourty-third birthday, was an all-out month-long trip around the world. He started in Kumo and ended with Konoha with his wife, Hinata, and his children, Minato, Kushina -after his parents-, Jiraiya, Tsunade -after his mentors- and Itachi, after his friend and predecessor. At the end of the trip -it started a month before his birthday and ended the day of- Naruto was 'ambushed' in a 'suprise attack' by Haruno Sakura. She slaughtered his children -except for Itachi and Kushina- and wounded Hinata before his eyes. Naruto became enraged and almost got to 6 tails, but Sakura inserted a chakra scalpel into his heart, almost instantly killing him. She muttered in his ear before he slammed his hand through her chest, "I want you to see the look on Sasuke-kun's face as you killed him in _Hell._"

Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto was brought back by his son, daughter and wife to a mourning village. All wept at the sight of their beloved Hokage dead. Blue eyes once vibrant now dead and cold. Glowing tan skin now pale and lacklustered. All of the shinobi nations wept at the sight of the greatest Hokage of Konohagakure dead. The Raikage -Yugito Nii (Brought her back from the dead!!)-, Mizukage -Inari-, Kazekage -Gaara- and Tsuchikage -Deidara (Made him return home)- attended his funeral and wept over the loss of their friend. Konoha, Suna and half of Kumo, Kiri and attended as well as several of the smaller Shinobi countries.

Ten years after the death of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, Hinata began dating Kiba Inuzuka. At the time, Naruto's lost sister, Rakusa, was the Hachidaime Hokage and Hinata's good friend. One day, Hinata visited Naruto's grave behind their home, which was beside Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade's grave. A tear escaped her eye as she whispered, "Naruto-kun... I miss you... I still love you... Itachi and Kushina are alright. Sakura died on the spot. I just wish you could be here to meet Rakusa. She's just like you." She bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

_Just Sleep..._

As the wind blew lightly, Hinata could swear that she heard a light whisper. She smiled as it rung in her ears. She turned around and wiped the tears off of her face and walked through Konoha proudly. She was Hyuuga Hinata. But in her heart, she will forever be _Uzumaki Namikaze_ Hyuuga Hinata.

The days and years passed by, a war came fourth, but was quickly ended when they were reminded that it was Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto's last wish that the lands stay at peace for fourty years. Hinata died on the thirty-ninth year, going into the fourtieth. She died with a smile on her wrinkled face, in her bed. Same as Naruto's funeral, millions came and spoke for her. Upon her grave, written in bold letters were the words her beloved Naruto spoke to her upon that day she visited him,

_'Live for today._

_But, look forward to tomorrow._

_Also, don't forget to smile._

_You were always so much more beautiful with a smile on your face, Hina-chan.'_

Owari

A/N So, what did you think? God, I nearly broke into tears writing all of those deaths -in case you don't know, death is basically my phobia-... the part about Sasuke commiting suicide was something I learned from a friend of mine. THE FUTURE IS NOT SET IN STONE, SO IT MIGHT NOT HAPPEN. so, here is the death list,

Sasuke - 29yrs

Itachi - 35 (I hated this death. I love Itachi dearly, so, I liked killing him as much as you liked reading about him being killed unless ur an Itachi hater)

Mionmaru (OC) - A few years after Itachi, about 3...

Naruto - (TTTT!!) 42, technically 43

Sakura - who cares? SHE KILLED NARUTO!!

Hinata - in her 80's

I was feeling sad when I wrote this... it is currently... 3:02 A.M as I write this final note. NO, I won't be dying, lol. BTW, reason why I'm not updating the Rising Demoness is cuz you guys aren't reviewing. ten reviews, you only need 6 more. sheesh.

For those of u who don't know, the song was 'Sleep' by My Chemical Romance.

The 3 lines before the last one are from Blood, which I don't own. I love all the characters I killed -not Sasuke and Sakura. BLECH- so, I hated offing them. I just wondered y no one wrote a story that killed so many characters with no dialogue. BTW, Mionmaru was based off the InuYasha chara. Myounmaru, a 'perfect demon', so I don't own the NAME, but I own her in a technical sense. Mionmaru is NOT me -no matter how much I want it to be, lol- she is just a random shinobi I needed to make the plot work. PLZ, REVIEW!!

Okay, lil update . I have OVER 300 hits... AND ONE REVIEW! (Thank you, NeoKenshin...) Now, tell me, why the hell do I only have ONE review for a 330+ hit story!? I want to know how you feel, damnit! GODDAMNIT, REVIEW!


End file.
